


【哈德】都是破特传染给我的！

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 点梗文，花吐症简介：德拉科在参加完今年的万圣节晚宴后被传染得了花吐症，他看着吐出来的花，淦！哈利波特听说自从万圣节晚宴后，马尔福开始天天和不同的姑娘约会，猎艳四个学院，境界堪比扎比尼，淦！甜饼，欢脱略沙雕向，人物ooc！！！不涉及原著剧情，内含一个肉。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【哈德】都是破特传染给我的！

万圣节晚宴后，德拉科在斯莱特林休息室里一边剧烈的咳嗽着一边气愤地骂骂咧咧。

“该死的，要是让我知道是谁将这见鬼的花吐症传染给我的，我一定要让我爸爸给他好看！”

布雷斯和潘西在一旁惊奇地围观德拉科吐花的神奇景象。

布雷斯颇有些幸灾乐祸的说道，“说真的，比起搞清楚是谁传染给你的，我觉得你更应该立刻去找你喜欢的那位来一个爱恋之吻才是正事。”

“噢——还爱恋之吻，恶不恶心，布雷斯。”德拉科满脸嫌弃的说道。

“看啊，我们的斯莱特林王子害羞了。”布雷斯乐呵呵地笑了起来。

德拉科顺手把手边的靠枕扔到了布雷斯的脸上，然后将脸转向了另一边看热闹的潘西。

“还等什么？来吧，亲一个。”

刚从布雷斯脸上掉下来的靠枕回到了德拉科的脸上。

“嘿！潘西！你干什么！？”

潘西抱着手臂冷哼一声，“晚了德拉科，你要是真的喜欢我那你就只能等死了，真可怜。”

“啧。”德拉科把靠枕重新扔回到沙发上，视线却在休息室里面扫射了起来。

这下布雷斯看出不对劲来了。

“我说，你该不会不知道你喜欢的人是谁吧？”

德拉科扭着头不去看那两个人，继续巡视着休息室里面的人，然后在达芙妮和阿斯托利亚的身上停留了下来，眯眼思考着，却是沉默着没回答布雷斯的问话。

布雷斯和潘西这下纷纷露出了震惊的表情。

不会吧！还真的是啊！？

潘西一拍脑门，“梅林，德拉科！我还以为你刚刚是在开玩笑！你竟然真的想亲老娘！”

“所以你改变主意了？“德拉科瞬间回头，“你一定不忍心看着我因为这见鬼的花吐症英年早逝的对吧亲爱的潘西。”

潘西冷漠脸，“滚。”

正好这个时候格林格拉斯家的两姐妹从他们旁边走了过去，德拉科瞬间起身，“等下！想要来一个吻吗女士们……”

他话刚出口，还没能看到达芙妮和阿斯托利亚的反应，就被潘西给用力的一把给重新推回到了沙发上。

潘西充满杀气的瞪了他一眼，然后笑眯眯的让格林格拉斯两姐妹离开。

德拉科又开始狂咳了起来，他看着手中的花朵和血，哀怨的看着潘西，“我要死了。”

潘西冷笑，“别耍流氓德拉科，女生们对于这种事情都是非常敏感的，我们能感觉的出来你到底喜不喜欢我们。”

德拉科又咳了一朵花出来，脸上难掩烦躁，“不试试怎么知道？”

潘西女王气场全开，强势道，“死心吧，我是不会让你霍霍斯莱特林女生的！”

“你不公平潘西，布雷斯就可以。”德拉科把矛头指向了一旁看戏的布雷斯。

布雷斯突然中枪，他连忙摆手撇清关系，“我可跟你不一样，德拉科，你知道的，我对每一位美丽的女士都是真心喜欢。”

潘西和德拉科的脸上同时露出了嫌弃的表情。

话题重新回来，潘西正色道，“你总不能见一个亲一个，而且这会传染给其他人的，我们可以想些其他的办法。”

嗯……其他的办法……

德拉科脸上堆着马尔福式假笑和这周的第十四个约会对象走在黑湖边上，他强忍着不耐烦，放柔声音道，“所以你最喜欢的花是什么呢？我有这个荣幸能知道吗？”

女生脸红着，害羞又小声的道，“当然，是……”

晚上，斯莱特林休息室。

德拉科瘫在沙发上鬼哭狼嚎着，“潘西！我要死了！我要死了！！！”

潘西和布雷斯满头黑线。

不过也是，娇气的小少爷吐了一周的花和血了，不嚎才不正常。

可惜的是花吐症这种病实在没办法治疗，甚至没办法缓解。

潘西摸摸下巴，“我们加快些进度吧，再不快一点你可能真的撑不过去了。”

说着，拿出了那张德拉科写出来的就算只说过几句话但也算进了有过交集的女生名单，算着一天最多能约会几个。

哈利波特最近总是能看到马尔福和不同的女生出现在霍格沃茨的各个地方。

他觉得这非常不正常。

马尔福又在计划着什么坏事？

他不动声色的观察了一周，然后发现，对方变本加厉了！

而关于马尔福的流言已经在学生之间流传了起来。

餐厅里。

“你们听说了吗？马尔福最近在猎艳！每天都和不同学院的女生约会！”

“我都看到好几次了，真不知道性格那么差的人是怎么有女的喜欢他的。”

“切，性格差但是人家长的好看啊，虽然不想承认，但人家家境也好，女生们私底下都叫他斯莱特林院草，院草出马了，谁会不答应啊？”

“可能只看脸搞一次也不亏吧，不过他是不是有点太过分了？一天换好几个，这也太渣了！”

“都这样了那些女生还答应啊？斯莱特林那个叫扎比尼的都没他这么过分吧。”

“他们关系不错，我看他们就是一路货色，那些答应了马尔福的女生真是可惜了。”

哈利默默地听着这些，拿着杯子的手却越来越用力，最终终于啪的一声，杯子在手中爆开，南瓜汁和碎渣直接洒了一身。

赫敏发现了这边的动静，惊呼了一声，赶紧用了一个清理一新。

“梅林！哈利？你怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”哈利甩了甩手，将残渣擦掉，起身快步离开了餐厅。

他一出餐厅后立刻拐到了一个拐角处，捂着嘴剧///烈的咳嗽了起来。

哈利紧紧揪着胸口的衣服，想要让心口的疼痛憋回去。

等到好不容易平息下来后，他沉默的怔怔地看着手里的花和血迹，眼底划过绝望。

斯莱特林休息室。

德拉科，布雷斯，潘西三个人面容严肃的聚在一起。

“最后一个？”

德拉科摇摇头。

潘西把手中的名单扔掉，“你完了，准备后事吧。”

德拉科的表情瞬间绝望，他艰难的道，“还剩下格兰芬多的，但我只接触过格兰杰，总不可能是她吧！？”

布雷斯沉思了一会儿，突然右手握拳打在左手手心上道，“也可能是个男的呢？”

德拉科幽幽地看向布雷斯，“是啊，很有可能呢……那还等什么呢？来吧亲爱的布雷斯，我们这关系，少废话，直接亲！”

布雷斯：“……”

“你还是直接准备后事吧。”

德拉科暴躁的起身，“我不管了！再这样下去反正也没几天好活了！就决定是你了！亲！跟我亲！”

“冷静！德拉科！冷静！！！”

潘西赶紧上前拉住德拉科，布雷斯边退边躲着，三个人闹闹哄哄的出了斯莱特林休息室。

好巧不巧，不知道他们打闹着到了哪段走廊上的时候，撞上了格兰芬多黄金三人组。

德拉科见到哈利波特几乎本能的火力全开，“哟，这不是讨厌的破特嘛！”

“马尔福。”哈利冷着脸叫了一声。

德拉科刚想继续说点什么，结果喉咙一痛，咳意上涌，他连忙试图压下，掩着嘴低咳了两声。

这下也没什么找波特麻烦的兴致了，他对着哈利冷哼一声，视线最终却定在了格兰杰的身上。

布雷斯和潘西的心里同时划过了一抹不详的预感。

“等等，德……”

只见在他们出声阻止前，德拉科已经面向了格兰杰的方向，下巴一扬，脸上全是欠揍的表情，极其吊儿郎当的说道，“约个会吗格兰杰？”

布雷斯和潘西默默捂脸，走廊上瞬间安静了下来。

赫敏惊呼一声单手遮住嘴，用看傻子一般的眼神看着德拉科，“你脑子出问题了吗？马尔福？”

而罗恩已经挥着拳头就要上来了，“臭白鼬！给我离她远点！”

然而在罗恩冲上来之前，却是哈利先一步冲到了德拉科的面前，他一把揪住德拉科的领子将人用力的压在了墙上，另一只手拿着魔杖狠狠的戳在了他的脖子上。

“你到底在搞什么诡计马尔福！我劝你赶紧停下来！”

“跟你有关系吗破特！你给我放开！”

哈利用的力气特别大，他的眼睛泛红的狠狠的盯着德拉科。

德拉科被看的不知道为什么感觉有点怵，他其实已经想退缩了，但还是梗着脖子决定跟波特硬刚下去。

怎么也不能在破特面前输了气势！

有了波特打头，另一边赫敏罗恩和布雷斯潘西也都纷纷拿出魔杖对峙了起来。

然而就在这时，德拉科身后的墙上突然出现了一扇大门，被波特狠狠按在墙上的德拉科和哈利都没想到这个变故，惯力让他们在下一秒一起跌到了门后面。

而外面的人眼睁睁的看着他们跌到了突然出现的门内后，那扇门就又消失了！！！

赫敏着急的拍着墙壁，罗恩冲着布雷斯二人吼着，“你们把哈利弄到哪里去了！果然就是你们斯莱特林的阴谋！”

就在布雷斯还嘴他们要吵起来的时候，乔治和弗雷德不知道从哪里钻了出来。

“那是有求必应屋，别激动小罗恩，那可是个好地方。”

说着，韦斯莱双子挤眉弄眼的笑了起来。

而一起跌到有求必应屋里面的德拉科直接摔在了地上，而波特则牢牢地压在了他的身上。

“干！破特！你重死了！快滚开！这他妈的是什么鬼地方！”

然而德拉科说了一堆，却没有得到回应，他骂骂咧咧的抬头，就直接撞进了上方波特那双变得异常深邃的绿眸里。

德拉科看着那双深邃的绿眼睛，不自觉的没了声音，波特的视线让他感觉瘆得慌。

然而没等他想说些什么打破此时的现状，压在他身上的人却突然剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

德拉科眼睁睁的看着哈利波特咳嗽着吐出了血和……

花。

……

花！！！

看着那朵花，意识到了波特现在是什么情况后，德拉科在这一刻出奇的愤怒了！

他不顾咳得要死要活的哈利，一把狠狠地揪住了他的领子，愤怒的吼道，“该死的！一定就是你这个天杀的把见鬼的花吐症传染给我的！我要杀了你破特！”

“退学！明天我就让我爸爸把你轰出霍格沃茨！”

哈利咳着咳着突然停住了，他把德拉科揪在他领子上的手掰开，反而一把握在了自己的手里，难掩激动的强忍着喉间的灼热艰难地问道，“你说什么？”

“我说我要让我爸爸把你轰出霍格沃茨！！！”

“不是这个！别你爸爸了马尔福！你什么意思？你是说你也得花吐症了？”

德拉科更加暴躁了，“不然呢！？都是你害的！”

刚说完，他就也忍不住的开始剧烈地咳了起来。

等他好不容易咳完后，立刻嫌弃的一甩手，重新揪住哈利的领子猛摇起来。

哈利没能看清德拉科吐出来的是什么花，但是他也不需要再看清了。

只见德拉科猛摇着哈利的领子对着他怒吼道，“我要死了！都是因为你！破特！我死了你也别想好过！”

吼完后他一把将波特的领子用力拽向自己的方向，歪着头就重重的压在了哈利的唇上。

哈利怔愣的感受着唇上的软意，一只手几乎本能的环住对方劲瘦的腰身，用力收紧，然后紧紧抱住。

在他反应过来德拉科干了什么后，心脏剧烈跳动的声音让他听不到任何其余的声响，另一只手直接抬起用力的按在了德拉科的后脑上，嘴唇微张反过来把压在唇上的温软的唇衔在口中，呼吸急促的吮吸着想要品尝加深这一吻。

但是没能等他更深的享受这一吻，他和德拉科就同时剧烈的咳了起来。

咳嗽着的两人同时咳出了一朵完整的花，接着喉间的灼热感和心口的难受在这一刻全都消失不见了。

哈利和德拉科也在同时安静了下来。

德拉科呆呆的看着手中的花，又摸了摸完全好了的嗓子，表情濒临崩溃。

不会吧？

不会吧不会吧不会吧！？

他喜欢的人……

梅林！萨拉查！这不可能！！！

他怎么可能会喜欢那个格兰芬多白痴！？

他！怎么！可能！会！喜欢！哈利！破特！！！

然而比起无法接受现实的德拉科，哈利却已经全身心的愉悦了起来。

他把自己手中的花和德拉科手中的花放到一边，然后将还怔愣着没回过神，表情都快要裂开的德拉科一把拉向自己，手重新按在他的后脑上，把那颗金色的脑袋压向自己，继续刚刚那未能深入品尝的吻。

“唔……破特……”

哈利抱着德拉科的腰，起身轻轻一带一个翻身，就把人压在了不知道什么时候出现在他们旁边的舒适柔软的床上。

德拉科被哈利压在身下亲着，他自己却还没从这个惊吓中恢复过来。

所以什么意思？

不光他喜欢哈利波特！哈利波特喜欢的也是他！？

他们两情相悦了？！

真他妈的见了鬼的两情相悦！！！

小少爷的混蛋脾气一下子就上来了，他用力的推了推压在他身上的波特……推不开。

他干脆张嘴在那一直在他唇上又舔又吸的舌头上狠狠的咬了一下。

“嘶……”哈利痛哼一声，抬起头来，眼睛里面的光却更暗了。

德拉科丝毫不知危险临近的得意的扬起下巴，屈腿想要踹一脚上方的哈利，“滚开破特，我马尔福也是你能亲的吗？”

哈利扬了扬眉梢，笑了一下，手上拿出魔杖极快的对着德拉科放了个咒语。

“四分五裂！”

德拉科甚至没能反应过来，衣服就在瞬间炸开完全报废了。

但他的第一反应是，破特居然对他用四分五裂！？

“你死了破特！你竟然对我放咒！我爸爸知道了一定不会放过你的！”

哈利把德拉科身上蔽体的废料扔到一边，炙热的手掌覆在了那白皙又细腻的皮肤上，“哦？你想让你爸爸知道你现在的样子吗？”

说着，哈利忍不住在那滑腻的皮肤上摸了起来。

不愧是娇生惯养的马尔福家的少爷，哈利的呼吸变得更加粗重起来。

德拉科也已经发现了不对，他瑟缩的想要躲开波特摸在他身上的手，同时忍不住慌了起来，“等等……破特？你想干嘛？”

“让你搞清楚刚刚可是你先亲的我，你没忘了吧，马尔福？”

德拉科语塞了一下，都怪布雷斯！

他梗着脖子不放弃的继续道，“我那可是救了你一命！你就是这么报恩的吗破特？赶紧给我感恩戴德的给马尔福做牛做马吧！伟大的圣人救世主哈利-破特先生？”

“当然，我现在就要开始报恩了。”哈利轻笑一声回道。

“嗯？”德拉科不明所以。

哈利重新俯下身，在吻住德拉科的唇前低声道，“让你舒服。”

“唔……”

都是血气方刚的少年，哪里经得起碰撞，空气中瞬间炽热了起来。

德拉科一边忍不住害羞，一边却不自觉的迎合着上方来自波特的亲吻，对这方面毫无经验的他甚至觉得感觉还不错。

不甘心就这么被波特抢着主动权带着走，德拉科不甘示弱，天雷地火的就这么勾了起来，场面越来越没办法控制。

哈利身上的衣服不知道什么时候也被德拉科扒了下去，赤裸相贴的两人深吻到纷纷呼吸急促的喘息着。

德拉科的唇被吻得沁着水光泛着红，白皙的脸颊上染上的红晕让他看起来美的勾人。

哈利的手顺着德拉科的腰线一直向下滑去，最后捏在他又弹又翘的屁股上忍不住用力的捏了两把。

德拉科低吟了一声，脸上红的更厉害。

他怎么也没想到有一天会和哈利波特发展到床上来，而他的手还放在自己的屁股上面放肆的揉捏着！

“干，破特，松开你的手。”德拉科羞得忍不住斥道。

哈利没听他的，反而抓揉的更用力。

“嗯……”

哈利捏着那弹性十足的屁股感叹了一声，忍不住将臀瓣掰开，手指游走在那禁忌的地方。

德拉科感受到后穴上隐隐传来的触感，紧张的身子紧绷了起来，他吓得双手环在哈利的脖子上，颤着声音道，“喂，马尔福从不屈居人下，你别碰那……”

哈利的动作顿了一下，他含住德拉科的唇将他的话堵在唇齿间，舌头色情的吮吸他柔软的舌头，感觉到德拉科的身子在他身下变得更软后，手指慢慢的摸在他后穴口边的褶皱上。

德拉科一时被转移了注意力，等到他感觉后穴处传来异样的酥麻感时，一切都已经晚了。

德拉科还想挣扎一下，哈利却没给他机会，在他开口前直接反问道，“你这里想要吗？我感觉到了，它在唆着我的手指。”

德拉科的脸瞬间爆红，磕磕绊绊的连一句完整的“当然不想“都说不出来。

哈利低头含住德拉科胸前一颗小巧粉嫩的乳头，“你也可以选择在上面被我操。”

“啊……”因为哈利的动作，德拉科的身体颤了一下，他条件反射的挺了下胸，意识到波特在干嘛后羞得干脆用手背遮住了眼睛。

这样的做法简直就是放任了哈利在他身上为所欲为的点着火的行为。

当一根手指试探的想要捅进他的身体里时，德拉科忍不住的紧张，他紧咬下唇，身子都在微微颤抖着。

哈利试探的戳了好几次，最终深呼吸一口气，重新拿出自己的魔杖，杖尖抵在穴口，一个润滑咒就使了出来。

凉而粘腻的液体敷在后穴上的感觉让德拉科不适的想要逃离，哈利将德拉科的双腿分开，指尖重新回到穴口处，将润滑液抹匀，重新试探着想要将手指送进去。

德拉科微张着嘴呜咽着，灰蓝色的眼睛里浸了一层水雾，想到哈利做了什么后，他忍不住用膝盖顶了顶上方的人。

“你怎么会这种咒语？”

“嗯……”

刚说完，哈利的一根手指就成功的就着润滑液插了进来。

哈利感受着手指上面传来的紧致挤压感，深吸一口气，慢慢用手指在那肖想已久的穴中缓缓抽动了起来，“你以为我想这么做多久了？”

“啧，没想到大名鼎鼎的救世主竟然对高贵完美的马尔福怀着这么龌蹉的心思！”

“唔……”又一根手指成功的插了进去。

哈利慢慢的给德拉科做着扩张，看着那双好看的灰蓝色眸子因为他的动作而浮上水雾，看着那张平常嚣张又欠收拾的脸因为他而泛着红，染上不一样的表情，哈利无法控制的兴奋了起来。

“Draco……”哈利忍不住叫道。

却不想被他叫了教名的德拉科浑身猛地抖了一下，耳朵烧的更加厉害，他把头一偏，不敢去看波特，哈利只觉得身下人的肉穴突然狠狠的夹了他的手指一下，再去看德拉科的表情，不禁笑了起来。

“真没想到你也会有这么可爱的时候。”

德拉科瞬间回头狠狠的瞪了波特一眼。

“梅林，你别这么看我，还没扩张好呢。”

“干！破特！闭嘴！你的脑子里装的都是什么！”

哈利叹息一声，三根手指慢慢变为四根，“都是你。”

四根手指开始扩张起那从没有人到访过的后穴，润滑液被尽数用手指捅了进去，哈利只觉得里面又热又紧。

“我每天想的都是你，天天想着把你按在床上操你，白天看着你的屁股，晚上想着你撸管，想着操进你的屁股里，像这样。”

说着的时候，哈利的巨根已经替换了手指顶在了德拉科的后穴口，随着他的话落，滚烫的巨根慢慢向前一顶，硕大的龟头破开了穴口缓缓的插了进去。

“唔……啊……”德拉科忍不住叫了一声，异物的入侵让他绷紧身体。

哈利亲吻在他的唇角，慢慢下滑在他白皙的脖子和锁骨上吸了几个印子出来。

“放松，Draco。”

“唔……不行……太大了嗯……你吃什么长得！？我不要了……我不想要了！唔嗯……”

哈利同样不好受，他深呼吸了几次，小幅度抽送着慢慢将自己送进去更多。

“你的屁股太紧了，Draco……放松一点，你快把我夹射了。”

德拉科急速的喘息着，眼睛里的水雾更浓，眼看着再积一点就要哭出来了，这个样子却让哈利更加的亢奋。

他重新堵住德拉科的唇，身下一个用力挺身，直接将自己完全的送了进去。

“唔唔！”德拉科的呻吟被哈利的唇堵住，积蓄的眼泪在这个时候终于忍不住滑落下来，他的身体控制不住的颤抖着，被过于巨大的滚烫肉棒填满的感觉让他的大脑思考不了更多的东西。

当那根巨物在他体内抽插着动作起来的时候，从后穴到尾椎爬上来的奇异感觉让他不知道该如何应对。

“波……波特……嗯……啊……你……嗯……这……”德拉科不知道想要说什么，千万种陌生的感觉最终汇聚成了唯一的念头。

哈利波特在操他。

哈利波特贯穿填满了他的身体……

他们在结合着……

无比亲密且过界的。

事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的呢？

哦，见鬼的花吐症。

连在一起的两个人此时都顾不上再说什么话了，哈利埋头在那销魂的紧穴里面操干了起来，德拉科的呻吟声和身体给出的反应无一不在激励着他。

德拉科也已经想不到更多了，陌生的快感让他的鸡巴胀的发疼，后穴里面传来的快感让他忍不住的颤栗，第一次的他面对这样的快感根本不知道应该怎么发泄。

操在后穴中的那根巨物的速度又变快了，一下下的用力狠撞在他的深处，那感觉让他觉得自己快要无法承受了，此刻再也顾不上在波特面前的什么面子，求饶张口就来，却只换来了对方更放肆的侵袭。

“啊啊啊……太深了！慢一点……轻点……轻点啊啊……呜呜……停啊……不行……感觉好奇怪呜……不要了……波特……嗯……啊……”

哈利也不说话，肖想已久的事情让他根本分不出多余的心，只想要将自己暗恋痴迷已久的人完全占有。

他甚至不安的怀疑这样的美好只是他的又一个幻想的美梦，等梦清醒后等待着他的又会是无望且绝望的单恋，不知道什么时候他的生命就会因此走到尽头。

“Draco……Draco……”哈利忍不住叫道，一遍遍的确认着身下人的真实。

德拉科完全不知道哈利炽热的感情，他只知道哈利波特就是个大混蛋！他都说轻一点慢一点了听不到吗？破特果然还是这么讨厌！

没多久，德拉科的声音就变了调，他感觉有什么超出他理解的东西要来了，他忍不住紧紧的扒着哈利的脖子，身体颤抖的更厉害，尤其屁股极其色情的又晃又抖了起来。

哈利用手捏在那淫荡的臀瓣上，用力到在上面抓出了红色的指痕，动作也加速着操的更猛。

在德拉科抓着他的后背尖叫着全身痉挛起来的时候，哈利用力的一个深顶，将自己送进了肉穴的最深处，和德拉科同时抵达了高潮。

浓稠的白浊大股大股的喷射在肉穴的深处，哈利难忍激动的含着德拉科的唇吮吸起来，舌头席卷着口腔，将德拉科口中的氧气全部汲取走，让他的眼睛变得更加涣散。

后穴痉挛抽搐着夹紧着体内那根激射着精液的肉棒，自己胯前的欲根将白浊喷到了哈利的腹部，最后落回到自己的肚子上。

两个人都动情激烈的亲吻喘息着，谁也没能在第一时间缓过神来。

当哈利终于肯放开德拉科的唇时，德拉科眼里的水汽还没散去，脸上早就布满了泪痕。

他微张着嘴怔松的看着他上方的人，胳膊还搂在哈利的脖子上。

此刻发生的这一切已经完全超出了德拉科的预料，当他好不容易回神的时候，第一时间感觉到的却是后穴中那根重新变硬的滚烫巨物。

他条件反射的绷紧身体，脸上是掩饰不住的惊诧，看向哈利的视线带着浓烈的不可思议，那里面只表达了一个意思。

还来？

哈利的答案当然是肯定的。

但是德拉科却突然反应过来了一件事，他涨红着脸挣扎了起来。

“该死的！破特！你竟然！你竟然……萨拉查的！你竟然射在里面……”

哈利听到德拉科的话后呼吸一沉，巨根又胀大了一圈，将紧致的肉穴撑得更开。

是啊，他射在了马尔福的里面……

哈利想到这的时候忍不住再次动了起来，新一轮重新开始。

而这次，哈利终于不再只顾埋头苦干，有心思说些话来。

而第一个要说的，就是最让他在意的。

“所以你跟那些女生约会，是因为花吐症的原因？你不知道你喜欢的人是谁？”

德拉科艰难的忍下了自己即将叫出口的让他不想承认那会是他发出来的呻吟声，闻言冷哼一声，“当然不是！我猎艳不行吗？布雷斯可是个好榜样。”

哈利的眼底划过一抹危险的光，又是那个叫扎比尼的……

紧接着强硬的开口，“以后离他远点。”

德拉科翻个白眼，“凭什么？”

哈利突然用力的一个深顶，让德拉科忍不住叫了一声。

“凭你是我的，你最好给我记好这一点，我不希望以后再听到“斯莱特林院草”招蜂引蝶的流言。”

德拉科好不容易从波特突然加速用力而袭上来的快感中缓过来，搂着哈利的脖子撇撇嘴不满的嘟囔了一声。

哈利轻咬了下德拉科的下唇，“你说什么？”

“我说……谁是你的！唔嗯……”

“操你！该死的破特！”

“好好说话，我不介意更用力一点，嗯，我看看，是这里吗？”

“啊啊！！！操呜……破特！不嗯……”

被挑着敏感点狠撞了起来让德拉科忍不住又爽的哭了起来，他不甘的拍打在哈利那宽阔的后背上，又对波特一身健硕的肌肉愤懑不已。

他到底是什么时候从一个豆芽菜变成现在这么壮的？

哈利吻去德拉科脸上的泪痕，身下的动作却半点不含糊，德拉科受不了的一口咬在了波特的肩膀上，没一会儿身子又抽搐痉挛着高潮了起来。

哈利变着花的把德拉科压在床上狠操，他们换了不知道多少种姿势，最后德拉科终于再也忍不住抱怨道，“你知道的不少啊破特！看来是经验丰富……嗯……”

哈利又一个深顶，闻言嗤笑了一声，“经验丰富？我只有你。”

德拉科趴在床上，高高的撅着屁股把脸埋进手臂里，红透的耳朵透过汗湿的金发暴露在外面，看在哈利的眼里别提多可爱了。

哈利含住那只透红的耳垂，边顶操着边哑着声音在德拉科耳边道，“把你的一切都交给我吧，Draco。”

德拉科顿了一下，抬起头来，“好你个破特！你肖想我们家的财产！死心吧！你得到了我的身子也得不到我们家的钱！”

哈利被噎了一下，他深深的深呼吸了一次，没忍住啪的一下在那撅着的雪白屁股上打了一下，然后再也不多话，一手捂着德拉科的嘴再次埋头苦干了起来。

德拉科身体力行的尝到了嘴欠的后果，不多话只知道狠干的破特战斗力更加可怕，最后直把他折腾到不剩丝毫的力气，甚至叫到沙哑的嗓子再也说不出更多的话来。

肚子里面胀的难受，他根本不知道波特射了几次又射了多少在他的里面，他只能感觉到自己已经是什么都射不出来了。

后穴里面又胀又麻，就算波特现在已经出去了，他都仿佛还能感觉到那根滚烫坚硬的巨物在他的肉穴里面抽插动作着。

结果就是在波特刚出去没过两分钟，他就累的直接睡着了。

哈利将他脸颊上汗湿的金发捋顺，忍不住凑上去又亲了亲那已经被他吻到红肿的唇。

这张嘴永远吐不住什么好听的话来，味道却这么好，又软又甜的。

好一阵后哈利终于恋恋不舍的抬起头来，这才开始观察起这间屋子。

有求必应屋。

拿到活点地图的他知道这间神奇的屋子，却没想到这次会因缘巧合的和德拉科一起摔进来。

他从床上站起身来，脑海里想了一下，一间浴室就出现在了房间里。

他俯身把睡熟的人抱起来，负责的把人清洗干净。

虽然那些东西他更希望留在德拉科的身体里，但他还是知道那样会生病的。

重新从浴室出来后，哈利没有第一时间睡觉，而是小心的把他和德拉科一起吐出来的两朵花收集了起来，然后才回到床上，抱着心上人看了一晚上。

第二天，德拉科醒来之后就开始哼哼唧唧，不顾哑着的嗓子控诉着破特的恶行。

哈利也是没想到和暗恋的人心意互通的第二天还真的要给马尔福做牛做马了。

但这也是他给折腾出来的，他也算是做的心甘情愿。

当他们从有求必应屋出来的时候，罗恩赫敏和布雷斯潘西泾渭分明的对立的站着，且都沉默的看着墙壁的方向，像是要在上面盯出个洞来。

德拉科摆着不爽的脸色走在哈利的后面，一只手悄悄地拽着波特后面的袍子，在人看不到的地方呲牙咧嘴。

腰！屁股！太他妈的疼了！

哈利有意的放慢着速度，余光看到德拉科的表情无奈的叹了口气。

一出去之后看到布雷斯和潘西，德拉科的眼睛瞬间亮了，同样看到他们出来的几个人也瞬间涌了上来。

“德拉科/哈利！马尔福/波特没对你做什么吧？你们怎么在里面待了那么久！整整一个晚上加一个白天！你们知道现在什么时候了吗！？”

德拉科见到自家人瞬间忍不住了，骂骂咧咧的开始口吐芬芳，“见鬼的花吐症！都是破特传染给我的！”

然而他的话没能引起另外两个人的注意，潘西看着脸色憔悴连嗓子都哑的不像样子的德拉科，惊叫一声，“萨拉查的！该死的波特欺负你了？”

德拉科的话被打断，然而潘西的话让他没忍住脸一红，突然无措了起来。

真说起来，那就是欺负吧？！

布雷斯没有第一时间说话，眯着眼睛观察着德拉科还揪在哈利波特背后袍子上的手，然后扫视了一遍德拉科身上的穿着。

就在他刚觉得跟昨天的衣服看起来有些违和的时候，却率先看到了他脖子上面因为习惯性抬着头说话而露出来的好几处紫红色的痕迹。

……

布雷斯的表情一时僵住了，那是什么情况下才会留下来的痕迹他简直对此不要更了解了。

好一阵后，他忍不住吹了个口哨。

这边没等罗恩询问哈利的情况，赫敏敏锐的听到了重点。

“花吐症！？哈利！马尔福说的什么意思？”

哈利轻咳了一声，眼睛盯着地面，“哦，那个啊，我一直忘了告诉你们，我也得了花吐症来着。”

赫敏：“忘！了！？”

“你！也？！”

她的视线在德拉科和哈利之间来回扫视，“所以马尔福得了花吐症，你也得了花吐症？”

德拉科不满赫敏的顺序，立刻跳出来道，“嘿！格兰杰，注意你的话！是破特得了花吐症，他传染给我的！”

赫敏深呼吸，最后深深的看了德拉科一眼，重新转回到哈利。

“所以，什么时候的事？多久了？你竟然完全不跟我们说！”

哈利吱唔着，“嗯，有一阵了吧……”

赫敏气的身子都颤抖了起来，“哈利！你就是故意瞒着我们！万一你一直没能得到回应呢？你就这么等死吗？那个时候我们甚至都不知道你是因为什么死的！”

哈利终于抬起了头来，安抚的对着赫敏笑了一下，然后当着所有人的面把德拉科拽进了自己的怀里，一手放到德拉科的后腰上轻轻的揉了起来，“好了，敏，我等到了，不是吗？”

“戈德里克的！真的是马尔福！我就知道！”

“还等到了！？算你狗屎运好！”

而听了全程正呆滞的看着哈利搂着马尔福的罗恩：谁能告诉我这不是真的？

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近没什么码字欲啊，写个短篇调剂一下嘿嘿。  
> 所以果然是因为冬天太冷了吧，写文冻手。  
> 点梗abo那篇蓄力中。  
> 本文几个梗来源，@撞猪上了的酱油荷官，具体为：  
> ①Draco以为自己喜欢潘西去索吻。  
> 潘西：滚！  
> 布雷斯：可能是男的呢？  
> Draco：对啊（盯——）  
> 布雷斯：滚！  
> ②Draco挨个约会问小姑娘喜欢什么花。  
> ③Harry传染给Draco  
> ④约到赫敏头上


End file.
